fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiki
Tiki (チキ, Chiki) is a playable character hailing from the Akaneia Series of Fire Emblem Series and Fire Emblem: Awakening. In the Japanese version of Awakening, she is voiced by Ikue Ohtanihttp://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara26.html, while she is voiced by Mela Lee in the English localisation. Profile ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Born on February 28th, 500 years before the start of the Akaneian Calender, Tiki is the Princess of the Divine Dragon tribe, and daughter of Naga. The power that she wields is one that is said to be so tremendous, to the point where if she were to degenerate, the humans residing within the continent of Akaneia would be eradicated. While the Binding Shield is supposed to prevent this, it is, however, stolen and broken apart by Adrah. In a desperate bid to shield the human race from the instability of Tiki's power, Naga makes the decision to send Tiki into a state of eternal slumber to suppress her power. Naga then, prior to her eventual passing, issues orders for Gotoh to watch over Tiki, and in the event that the shield is not restored, Tiki should be destroyed. Eons after this takes place, an old Manakete named Bantu takes pity on Tiki's plight and awakens her, and proceeds to introduce her into the realm of human civilisation, where he works tirelessly to care for her. This time of bliss proves to be transient, as the pair is later separated. Shortly after their separation, Tiki is captured and brainwashed by Gharnef, and is compelled to fight against Marth. Bantu succeeds in urging her to snap out of her trance, whereupon she resolves to join Marth's cause, with the jubilant eagerness that she displays in doing so possibly functioning as an indication of her having grown infatuated with him. The remainder of the war sees Tiki becoming acquainted with Xane, an individual who constantly frustrates her by imitating her actions. It is later revealed that Xane is an agent of Gotoh, sent to Tiki with the express purpose of protecting her. After the War of Darkness concludes, Gotoh's attention is brought to the alarming revelation that an increasing number of Manaketes are slowly falling into madness. Fearing that Tiki will takes after her counterparts, he hurriedly takes Tiki to the Ice Dragon Temple, where he returns her to a state of deep slumber. This proves to be a double-edged sword, as his doing so essentially causes Tiki to be tormented by constant nightmares of her turning feral. Eventually, Gotoh entrusts her safety to Marth after he procures the Lightsphere, a relic that allows Tiki to freely cohabit with humans. The conclusion of the War of Heroes sees Tiki eventually taking up residence in Pales. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Main Story Tiki returns 2,000 years later as a priestess of Naga in Valm, where she is reverentially known as the "Voice of the Divine Dragon", a being who is believed to be able to resonate with Naga and convey her blessings unto the common citizenry. Tiki resides in the Mila Tree, where she, prior to the events of ''Awakening, has kept safeguarded the blue gem of the Fire Emblem, Azure, for millennia, ever since the point in time where the gems were distributed. Tiki is first introduced in the events of Awakening in Chapter 16, where she, upon rousing from her slumber and setting eyes on Lucina, mistakes her for Marth, and thereafter affectionately refers to her as "Mar-Mar". Lucina then clarifies the truth of her identity, compelling Tiki to stand corrected, whereupon she briefly forlornly reminisces over the long-deceased Marth. Quickly snapping out of her reverie, Tiki then proceeds to ask Chrom if he has the Fire Emblem in his possession. Upon being presented with the Fire Emblem, she questions the whereabouts of the Gemstones, save for Argent and Azure. Receiving confusion in response to her remark, Tiki then explains that each one of the Gemstones is infused with a portion of Naga's power, and when mounted on the appropriate alcoves on the Fire Emblem, grants its wielder the ability to perform the rite of Awakening that is required to vanquish Grima. She then goes on to explain that this very fact has resulted in the Gemstones being deliberately removed from the shield and dispersed, before entrusting Azure into Chrom's care and assigning him the task of locating the three remaining Gemstones. Just as Chrom's party is about to depart to begin their search for the remaining Gemstones, Tiki, upon sensing the fell energies of Grima manifesting within the Avatar's core, halts him/her in his/her tracks, faintly remarking that he/she possesses a power that resembles hers. As the Avatar responds in incredulity, Tiki hurriedly recomposes herself, passing off her words as nothing more than ones that are articulated without given due thought as a result of her grogginess from waking up. She decides to remain in the Mila Tree in the meantime. Tiki later reappears in Paralogue 17, where she, entering the realm of the hallowed Divine Dragon Grounds, prepares to perform a ritual in order to awaken the powers of Naga residing within her. Requiring her to lapse into a resolute state of meditative immobility, her attempt to do so is, however, one that is beset with threat, as a hoard of Risen soldiers appear with the intent of assassinating her. The threat is contained with the aid of Say'ri, Chrom, and the Avatar's efforts, allowing Tiki to complete the ritual. Upon regaining her vigour, Tiki enlists into the ranks of Chrom's army, resolving to defeat Grima. Alternatively, if Tiki is slain, the ritual will end in failure, rendering her incapable of being recruited. After the war ends, Tiki returns to the Divine Dragon Grounds, where she sleeps for several days. The life that she thereafter leads is one that is marked by her paying frequent visits to the humans inhabiting the nearby settlements. The Future Past Tiki plays a pivotal role in motivating the events of the Future Past DLC episodes, where she is first introduced at the end of the first Future Past episode. In response to Lucina's surprise at her appearing in the basement of Ylisstol instead of Mount Prism, she reveals that the mountain has been conquered by the Risen. She then proceeds to question the whereabouts of the other children characters, and, although vexed upon learning that they had been sent on the perilous mission to retrieve the Gemstones, expresses understanding over Lucina's intent of saving the world by means of performing the Awakening. While in the midst of encouraging Lucina to have faith in the children's survival, Tiki suddenly senses the manifestation of a malicious force within the room. Swiftly responding by pushing Lucina out of harm's way, she is fatally wounded in the process. The horrific proceedings continue after the conclusion of The Future Past 2, where Tiki, in her death throes, urges Lucina to do all she can within her power to save the world from ruin. She then expires, leaving Lucina to howl in agony and grief. The significance of Tiki's role does not end on this note, however. At the end of The Future Past 3, after the destitute future-Avatar overcomes Grima's control over his/her body and successfully warps Chrom's army out of his/her world, the soul of Tiki manifests in the Outrealm Gate. Here, she, by virtue of Naga's counterpart in her world having been overwhelmed by Grima, calmly asserts that she will assume the role of the new Naga in said world instead. Tiki's soul then returns to Ylisstol, where she unveils her new identity and calmly reveals that the continued existence of her soul is entirely attributed to the timely intervention of the Avatar, who had effectively prevented it from being destroyed. She further crushes Grima's hopes by revealing that as a result of him engaging in the sacrilege of the divinity of Mount Prism, he had effectively sealed his doom by compelling Naga's power to be concentrated in Ylisstol instead. Granted the authority to resonate with the performer of the rite of Awakening and thence bequeath the power of Naga unto him/her, Tiki then accepts Lucina's covenant. The true power of Falchion awakened, Lucina proceeds to harness it in administering the final decisive blow onto Grima. After Grima has been obliterated, Tiki sadly informs Lucina that because of her role as the new Naga of their world, she can no longer coexist amongst humans anymore. Promising to watch over Lucina and her companions from the heavens with the Hero King Marth, Tiki then fades away. Supports In her supports with the male Avatar, Tiki draws similarities between him and Marth, noting their common inclination to possess a kind and gentle demeanor. She even mistakenly calls him "Mar-Mar", much to their mutual embarrassment. However, if the pair manage to achieve an S-Support, Tiki will no longer refer to him as such, as she views him as a unique individual whom she has fallen in love with. In her supports with the female Avatar, the female Avatar finds out that Tiki can communicate in her sleep. She seizes the opportunity to ask Tiki about the time she had spent in the Ice Dragon Temple in ages past, unwittingly causing Tiki to dredge up painful memories of her desolateness there. She does, however, noticeably calm down when she recalls Marth coming to her rescue. When the Avatar asks her if Tiki had loved him, Tiki refuses to answer. Upon waking up, Tiki does not remember the Avatar ever having asked her questions, but recalls a nightmare where "an awful hag" had persistently pestered her with questions. Tiki falls back into her state of slumber, and the Avatar, unfazed by her earlier words, attempts once more to pry more answers from her, only to be threatened to stop. In her supports with Lucina, Lucina makes a number of queries regarding Marth, not just due to how she had once assumed his name, but also because Tiki had known of him in her younger years. Tiki fondly reminisces over Marth, before coldly asserting that taking the name of the Hero-King is a high honour, and ill-suited to be assumed by anyone. Upon watching Lucina around camp, however, Tiki is forced to recognise Lucina's worth in assuming the name, as a result of her uncanny ability to pull people together and build up rapport with them, much like Marth had been able to. In her supports with Nah, Nah poses a fairly sensitive question on the Manakete way of life. Tiki responds by informing Nah that, as a Manakete, she is burdened with a cruel fate that all Manaketes must accept - That of outliving all of her human friends and losing them to the passage of time, much like how she had lost her beloved Marth. Albeit hesitantly, Nah accepts her fate, but not without requesting that Tiki be her friend, all so that she will have at least one who will live just as long as she will, to which Tiki agrees. Personality In the events of the Akaneia Series, Tiki appears to be rather childish, despite her lifespan far exceeding that of humans. She shares a close relation with both Marth and Bantu, affectionately referring to them by specially-contrived nicknames - "Mar-Mar" (お兄ちゃん Onii-chan, lit. Elder Brother in the Japanese version) and "Ban-Ban" (お爺さん Oji-san, lit. Grandfather in the Japanese version) respectively. The subjection of Tiki to a long slumber has inevitably caused her to develop both hypnophobia and autophobia, as elucidated by the sheer pain that the memory of sleeping in desolation in the Ice Dragon Temple brings to her. 2,000 years later in Awakening, Tiki has matured significantly, where she upkeeps a decorum of calm collectedness, although the youthful capriciousness does occasionally reveal itself (particularly when mistaking Lucina and the male Avatar for her beloved, but long-departed, "Mar-Mar"). She aspires to preserve the memory of her long departed friends, vowing to protect the future that they had fought for as she does so. In spite of this, however, Tiki does succumb to despair from time to time, where she pines for her friends from long ago. These lapses are but transient in nature, as they are always followed up by her recomposing herself and recognising the pain of losing her loved ones to time as part and parcel of her life of immortality. To this end, she continues to seek the pursuit of making friends, even with the people belonging to the current era. She sleeps often, and has the ability to answer questions in her sleep. She has the scariest face while waking up in the army. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment In Chapter 19, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. Base Stats | Manakete |5 |24 |3 |3 |3 |Varies* |9 |5 |0 |6 |Dragonstone |Divinestone |} '*'The Luck of characters which start out as enemies varies. Growth Rates |80% |50% |90% |90% |90% |70% |0% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment *Book 1 - In Chapter 15, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. *Book 2 - In Chapter 14, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Marth after obtaining the Starsphere. Base Stats '''Book 1' | Manakete ↓ Divine Dragon |5 |16 |3 |3 |4 |12 |9 |3 |10 |5 |Dragonstone ↓ Breath | Divinestone ↓ Ice Breath |} Book 2 | Manakete ↓ Divine Dragon) |6 |18 |6 |6 |6 |13 |20 |5 |10 |5 |Dragonstone ↓ Breath) | Divinestone ↓ Mist Breath) |} Growth Rates Book 1 |80% |50% |90% |90% |90% |0% |0% |3% |} Book 2 |80% |40% |30% |60% |60% |0% |0% |3% |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment In Chapter 19, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. Base Stats | Manakete |1 |18 |3 |0 |3 |4 |12 |3 |10 |6 |Dragonstone | Divinestone |} Growth Rates |90% |50% |10% |80% |80% |90% |20% |2% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Bantu *Xane Supported by *Marth ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment In Chapter 14, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Marth after obtaining the Starsphere. Base Stats | Manakete |6 |18 |6 |0 |6 |6 |13 |5 |10 |6 |Dragonstone | Divinestone |} Growth Rates |90% |50% |20% |80% |80% |90% |20% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Bantu *Xane *Nagi Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Bantu ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Recruitment Recruited at the end of Paralogue 17. Tiki must survive the chapter. Base Stats |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= |-|SpotPass= ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped. Growth Rates |130% |60% |45% |55% |50% |80% |60% |60% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +0 | -1 | +0 | +1 | +2 | +1 | +2 |} Supports *Anna *Say'ri *Nah *Lucina *The Avatar - (Can S-Support a male Avatar) *Morgan - (Only if Tiki is her mother) Class Sets *Manakete *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Shadow Dragon Tiki is a brilliant unit and will easily max out Skill, Speed, and Luck. This is not only because of her astute growths, but also the result of each one of her stats possessing caps of 20 (Apart from HP, which caps at 60.) To this end, however, it is difficult to attain these caps without the aid of stat-boosting items. It must be said that even without capping all her stats, Tiki will remain resolutely competent regardless, thanks to the stat increase from her Divinestone. The one main drawback to Tiki is that the Divinestone is only limited to 30 uses, that which can be temporarily fixed by using the Starsphere to prevent it from losing durability until the Starlight is procured. Other options include not obtaining the Starlight tome and keep the Starsphere and Lightsphere separate from each other, or simply use the Hammerne Staff on the Divinestone. This will allow Tiki to be reach Level 30 with ease, a fact that is especially useful in the final chapter, as the Divinestone is effective against both manaketes and Earth Dragons alike. Awakening '''In Game' Tiki is similar to Nowi in terms of class sets, but stat-wise, Tiki differs from Nowi, by virtue of excelling in Skill, Speed, Luck and Defense, and also being slightly weaker in terms of Strength and Resistance. However, her high Luck means that her chances of being beset by critical attacks are significantly lowered, alongside boosting the accuracy of her attacks. Also, Tiki is blessed with the tendency to receive at least 4 stat ups per level up on average until her stats begin to max out, allowing her battle prowess to be enhanced with ease. Starting off as a Level 20 Manakete with the Wyrmsbane skill, Tiki is essentially an effective Wyvern Rider killer right from the moment she joins, although she will need to re-class several times in order to boost her stats. With her stature as the Divine Dragon, it is best that Tiki return to this class once she has acquired enough useful skills from other classes. Tiki's two re-class options include the Mage and Wyvern Rider lines. From the Mage class line, Tiki is able to procure the Focus, Slow Burn, and Lifetaker skills, all of which makes her a serious threat when functioning as a solo unit. The Wyvern Rider class line, on the other hand, allows her to learn such skills like Swordbreaker to deal with Wyrmslayers, and also Quick Burn to make her a decent initial attacker. SpotPass SpotPass Tiki is fittingly weaker than her future self, though she possesses slightly more Resistance and Magic than said future counterpart. Nevertheless, SpotPass Tiki has her own advantages above her future counterpart, including having a larger set of possible classes, that which in turn presents her the opportunity to learn a cornucopia of skills that said future self can never learn, including the likes of such attack-based skills like Astra and Ignis, defensive-based skills like Pavise and Aegis, and the incredibly useful Galeforce. Quotes ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem'' ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' Event Tiles *"...What is this?" (item) *"Ah, it's good to catch up with people. So much of the world has changed!" (exp) *"It felt good to sneak in some practice. How long has it been?" (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking *"Say, how do you pass your time in camp?" (free time) *"What are you grinning about? Let me guess—you want my hair ornament." (happy) *"I've met so many people with just as many dreams. What is it that you strive for?" (dreams) *"Can I count on you in the coming battle? I need a strong fighting partner like you." (team up) Replying *"I do as much as I can. Walks, cooking... I never know when my next sleep will come." (free time) *"No, silly! You're just fun to be around. You remind me of someone I was once close to." (happy) *"I want lots of friends. I know I'll lose them one day, but it beats never meeting at all." (dreams) *"Of course. I'll do my best. And it's always flattering to be asked for help!" (team up) Asking - Married *"My love, promise you'll stay with me as long as you can. I can't bear to lose you to war." (promise) *"Every day makes you a finer man, my love. I wish I could grow old like you." (compliment) *"I wish we could stay together always, Avatar." (love) *"What have you got there, Avatar? I don't remember seeing that before." (gift) Replying - Married *"I fear I will be the one left behind. But I'll stay with you until the day you pass me by." (promise) *"Really? I'm fairly certain I'm the same as always, but it's still nice of you to say." (compliment) *"I love you too-more with each passing day." (love) *"It's a dragonstone from long ago. Its power is gone, so...why don't you keep it for me?" (gift) Asking - Child *"You sleep even more than me, Morgan. Maybe we should compete to stay awake!" (train) *"Morgan, do you need anything? I'd like to get a gift for my daughter." (gift) *"Morgan, you look sleepy. Need a dose of dragonbreath to wake you up?" (concern) *"Goodness, Morgan, I'm still amazed I even HAVE a child. ...Tell me about the future." (story) Replying - Child *"Well, all right, but I'll have to hold back. Otherwise I'll destroy you in seconds." (train) *"How about a hair ornament? I've been wearing this one for ages. ...Literally." (gift) *"Really? How odd. I feel just fine. Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it will pass." (concern) *"Well, it's a long story, VERY long, in fact. How about one little anecdote? I used to be friends with Marth, the famous king. He was a kind man, but... But he had a commanding gaze. I miss him greatly, and I shall never forget him." (story) Level Up *"I must protect this world my friends saved." (6+ stats up) *"I miss being in the heat of battle like this!" (4-5 stats up) *"I feel a little stronger." (2-3 stats up) *"At 3,000, it gets harder to learn new things..." (0-1 stats up) *"There's not much more I can learn this century." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Our journey together continues. I see." Armory *"Ah, shopping! Finally, a concept older than I am." (buying) *"I wish I kept my old stuff. It'd be worth a fortune now." (selling) *"A fine weapon develops a history all its own." (forging) Barracks Alone *"*Yawn* I'm getting sleepy..." (misc) *"Look at me go! I could not ask for a better day." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Hello, Avatar. It’s been a while since I felt this awake!" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Checking in on everyone? I approve." (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. Doing your evening rounds? I approve." (evening) *"Zzzz...H-huh? Oh. Avatar. Did I drift off?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar. Have you hit a century yet?" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. *Yawn* It takes me so long to wake up!"(morning) *"Hello, Avatar. I’m finally starting to wake up." (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. I’m ready for a nap. ...You?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Shall we call it a night?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar. Have you hit a century yet?" (birthday) Roster The Voice of the Divine Dragon. While mature, she also has a child-like side. Being a dragonkin, she has lived since days of yore and was friends with the Hero-King, Marth. The most likely to sleep in. Born on February 28th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"You are safe with me." *"I'll protect you." *"Together!" *"We can do this." *"I'm right here." *"Come." *"They'll not get past." *"Get ready." *"After you." *"I believe in you." Dual Guard *"Are you all right?" Dual Strike *"Pay attention!" *"I will aid you!" *"My turn!" Critical *"Watch this!" *"Goodbye..." *"This might get unpleasant!" *"Not a step closer!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Thank you" *"Impressive!" Enemy Defeated *"I'm sorry." *"Was that too much?" *"Sleep well..." *" *giggle*" Defeated By Enemy *"No..." Death/Retreat As a SpotPass Unit Parley Quote Battle Quote Join Quote Endings ''Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon'' ; Tiki - Dragon Scion :Tiki lived a peaceful life with Bantu. She spoke fondly of her adventures with Marth, even long after they had ended. ''Fire Emblem Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~'' Tiki - Divine Princess :Tiki lived happily in the palace town, surrounded by her dearest friends. ''Fire Emblem Awakening'' ; Tiki - Divine Voice : Exhausted from the war, Tiki returned to the Divine Dragon Grounds and slept for several days. Afterward, she was said to come down and visit the people regularly. ; Tiki and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Tiki, above all else. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Tiki has been confirmed in the April 8th Super Smash Bros. Nintendo Direct to appear in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a collectible trophy. The trophy features her in her Awakening appearance in both her human and Manakete forms. Trivia *The Einherjar voice glitch only happens when Tiki's SpotPass incarnate is untransformed. This is most likely due to the fact that the there are no Avatar quotes contrived for the Manakete form, that which is attributed to the Avatar not being able to be class changed into a Manakete. Gallery File:Tiki1.jpg|Concept artwork of Tiki from Awakening. File:Tiki2.jpg|Concept artwork of Tiki from Awakening. File:Tiki3.jpg|Concept artwork of Tiki from Awakening. File:Tiki (FE3 Artwork).png|Official artwork of Tiki from Mystery of the Emblem. File:Tiki (The Complete Artwork).png|Official artwork of Tiki from The Complete. File:Tiki (Shadow Dragon Artwork).png|Official artwork of Tiki from Shadow Dragon. File:Tiki and Bantu (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|Official artwork from the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle, featuring Tiki taking on a pallor of enraptured wonder in response to a tale imparted to her by Bantu. File:Tiki and Nono.JPG|Official Awakening artwork, featuring Tiki and Nowi after the events of their conversation in Harvest Scramble. File:Tiki TCG3.jpg|Tiki, as she appears in the promotional series of the TCG as a Level 10 Manakete. File:Tiki TCG1.jpg|Tiki, as she appears in the promotional series of the TCG as a Level 15 Manakete. File:Tiki TCG2.jpg|Tiki, as she appears in sixth series of the TCG as a Level 20 Manakete. File:GotohTiki.jpg|CG artwork featuring Tiki with her hand linked to that of Gotoh's, derived from the ending of Mystery of the Emblem. File:Tiki on a throne.png|CG artwork of a brainwashed Tiki sitting atop a throne in Shadow Dragon. File:Gharnef brainwashing tiki.png|CG artwork of Tiki being brainwashed by Gharnef in Shadow Dragon. File:Chiki CG.png|CG artwork of Tiki lying in a fetal position as she is encircled by Naga's body in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:tiki confession.jpg|CG artwork of Tiki confessing her feelings to the Avatar in Awakening. File:chiki.png|Tiki's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:tiki 2.png|Tiki's portrait in Book 1 of Mystery of the Emblem. File:chiki3.png|Tiki's portrait in Book 2 of Mystery of the Emblem. File:TikiSD.png|Tiki's portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:Tiki.png|Tiki's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Tikiportrait.jpg|Tiki's portrait in Awakening. File:FE3 Tiki Untransformed Sprite.png|Tiki's untransformed sprite in Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE11-12 Tiki Battle Sprite.png|Tiki's battle model as an untransformed Manakete in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE13 Manakete Untransformed (Tiki).png|Tiki's battle model as an untransformed Manakete in '"Awakening''. File:FE13 Manakete Transformed (Tiki).png|Tiki's battle model as a transformed Manakete in Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Tiki).png|Tiki's battle model as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Sage (Tiki).png|Tiki's battle model as a Sage in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Tiki).png|Tiki's battle model as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Rider (Tiki).png|Tiki's battle model as a Wyvern Rider in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Lord (Tiki).png|Tiki's battle model as a Wyvern Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Griffon Rider (Tiki).png|Tiki's battle model as a Griffon Rider in Awakening. File:FE13 Bride (Tiki).png|Tiki's battle model as a Bride in Awakening. File:FE3 Tiki Map Sprite.gif|Tiki's untransformed Manakete map sprite in Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE3 Tiki Dragon Map Sprite.gif|Tiki's transformed Manakete map sprite in Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE13 Tiki Manakete Map Sprite.gif|Tiki's default map sprite in Awakening. File:TikiTrophySSB4.png|A part of Tiki's trophy for the upcoming Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Recurring Characters